Publisher Lessons
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Lessons about Micosoft Publisher with a lot of fluff...I think...Satoshi and Risa! XD I changed it! This is not complete yet! Stay tuned!
1. Bad Feelings

Wohoo! My second ever fic! A SatoRisa fic! This is dedicated to my dearest brother (who kept bugging me to write something) along with his friends! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclamer**: No own. Ugh... If only I could draw Satoshi better...

* * *

Risa Harada didn't start her day so well. No, that was an understatement. She felt like _hell_. To start it all off, she was woken up by the loud banging of kitchen utensils.

"Risa! Wake up! Wake up!" Riku shouted as she continued to bang altogether the frying pan and spatula. _Heh. I really wanted to do this! This is actually fun!_

Risa winced at the continuous nuisance beefore her. Agh...! This was really getting on her nerves! Risa quickly moved to a sitting position, shoving the sheet that once covered her to her lap, "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" she shouted with great irritation in her voice. Riku stopped banging and grinned at her now awake twin sister. This was the perfect chance for Risa to shot a death glare to her twin. Oh, if only looks could kill...

Riku shrugged and started walking out of the room. Once the older Harada was out of sight and earshot (considering Riku was born a few minutes before Risa), Risa sighed. _This is going to be a long day. _Maybe a shower would be nice...

----------

As the Harada twins continued their way for class, they spotted a certain red-haired boy. Riku was the first one to spoke up, "Good morning, Niwa-kun!"

The said red-haired lad, also known as Daisuke Niwa, turned only to find certain twins heading towards him. "Good morning, Riku-san, Risa-san," Daisuke greeted, who was also on his way to class.

Risa waved a hand as they neared Daisuke. "Ohayo, Niwa-kun..." she greeted back.

Riku took a glance at her watch and saw it was already 7:57. "Ah! Its already 7:57! We should hurry up! C'mon Risa! Niwa-kun!" the short haired Harada exclaimed as she grabbed Risa by the wrist and starte dragging her (another nuisance for Risa, I might add), leaving Daisuke trailing up behind.

"W-wait! Riku-san!"

As the three students of Azumano High entered their prospective classroom, they were surprised to see their classmates chattering all about. "Shouldn't Kawashima-sensei supposed to be here by now?" Daisuke asked to no one in particular. Kawashima-sensei was never absent.

"Are you sure we're in the right room, Risa?" Riku joked since Risa was the one who opened the door. The younger Harada turned to her and made a face which made her back a step and laugh nervously. Risa sighed and proceeded to her seat.

Okay, so maybe this day wouldn't be so bad at all. First period and second period became vacant (double period for Science) because Kawashima-sensei was absent. Risa was happily chatting with Ritsuko, a close friend of hers while Riku was talking to Mio, another close friend. (a/n: I know! They're classmates again! XD) Hm, this day wasn't so bad.

Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired boy with glasses (but still looked hot!) was somehow annoyed by the current situation. The teacher was absent, which would result to chatter, chatter, chatter. He looked at his watch and sighed. _Still 30 minutes left before second period ends_, he thought and focused back on the book he was currently reading. Next period will be Computer class. He felt something suddenly and he shivered. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He just shrugged the thought away.

* * *

Yes! Chappie 1 finished! Uwah...! This was kinda short, wasn't it? Oh well, I'll try to update soon. The advance studying for Physics is getting on the way! I'm only 14 yrs. old! Bear with me people! Tonikaku...Review! It would be a pleasure to have 'em!


	2. First topic

Okay! Here's the second chapter!

Thanks to Sapphiet for being the first one to review!

Hope you enjoy....!

**Disclaimer: I no own. Satoshi...*sigh**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang signaling the end of second period and the start of third period. A few minutes later, Kenji-sensei arrived. Kenji-sensei greeted the students and the students stood up, bowed and greeted the teacher back. As the students took their seat, Kenji-sensei began his lecture.

"Okay. The lecture that we're having for the whole third grading is about Microsoft Publisher 2007. You guys will be paired with a partner and will be assigned with a specific lecture. To finish this quickly, I'm going to announce the pairs and their assigned lecture do listen carefully." Kenji-sensei explained. And so he began calling the names and lectures.

Satoshi waited patiently while Risa nervously sat on her seat as she wondered who'll be her partner. ICT class was one of the subjects she was having a hard time with.

"Satoshi Hiwatari. Risa Harada." Both said students looked up, shock etched on their faces. "Drawing and Manipulating Objects." Throwing the other issues away, Risa and Satoshi started scribbling what their sensei just said. After doing so, one looked at the other. They ended up looking at each other but abruptly looked away.

Risa's heart was speeding up. She was long ago over with Dark but she wasn't ready for another rejection yet. _Wait! What am I thinking?!! Its like I'm saying I'm in love with him! _With that thought she took another glance at him.

As soon as Satoshi looked away he then realized what he had just done. _Wait...why did I look away? _He was confused and tried to glance at her again.

Once again, they ended up looking at each other. However, this time they didn't look away, instead continued to look at each other with widen eyes. Their staring contest was ended when their sensei continued to give instructions.

"You guys are going to be the ones who'll explain and teach. In other words, you're the teacher this time. Your reports should be presented in MS Powerpoint. Be sure to ready handouts for your classmates. Okay that's it!" Kenji-sensei ended and let the students chatter for a while.

Risa walked over to Satoshi. "Hey, Hiwatari-kun," she called.

Satoshi turned to her and nodded. Silence then filled the air around this two liitle souls, making them hear the chatter around them. They both heard on of Satoshi's fangirls talking.

"Saa, Hrada is so lucky to have been paired with Hiwatari-kun!"

"Yeah. With Hiwatari-kun as her partner, it'll be a piece of cake for her."

"I bet she's going to be 'sitting-pretty' around while Hiwatari-kun does all the work."

Risa felt embarrassed and lowered her head as she felt eyes on her.

"Don't mind them, Harada-san" Satoshi spoke, making the younger Harada jump a little and look at him. "They just don't know how to mind their own business." he added.

Risa nodded and smiled nervously. "I...guess you're right..."

Satoshi stood up from his seat and turned to Risa. "Would you like to start this later after school? I have a computer at my..."

he stopped slowly, feeling a bit awkward inviting a girl to his home.

Risa realizing why he stopped looked up abruptly and smiled a bit, "Don't worry, Hiwatari-kun. Riku's going to use the computer at our house anyway, so maybe its fine if I go to your house...right?" she asked as she tilted her head, confusion written all over her face which Satoshi found somewhat...cute.

_Wait...what??!_, he thought but shook it all off to answer the girl before him. "Sure..."

"Great," Risa said as she clasped her hands behind her.

"Umm..." Risa started, making Satoshi look at her, "I'm just going to...talk to Riku," she said as she motioned to her sister. Satoshi nodded then Risa made her way to her twin.

Risa hurriedly walked over to her sister. "Riku!"

Riku turned and saw Risa heading towards her. An evil smirk suddenly appeared on Riku's face. "Hey, Risa. Are you going to tell me how happy you are about having Hiwatari-kun as your partner?"

Risa stopped dead on her tracks and frowned, "No! I'll definitely help with everything! I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing like what you think I'm going to!" Risa scowled.

Riku blinked at her sister's sudden outburst, "That's not what I meant," Riku chuckled, "I was saying that you're happy to finally be close with Hiwatari-kun..."

It was Risa's turn to blink and when realization hit her, she panicked and adrenaline rushed throughout her body making her cheeks reddened. "Wh-what are you talking about? I... Satoshi is... there wasn't--" her words were cut off when she heard her sister gasp. "Wh-what?" Risa asked nervously, seeing her sister with widen eyes.

"You..." Riku pointed an index finger at Risa, "You said Hiwatari-kun's first name!" Riku exclaimed with a wide smile.

Once again, it was Risa's turn to be surprised and she frantically shoved her hands to cover her mouth. _I did?!!_

"Whoa, Risa. You're already _that_ close to Hiwatari-kun?" Riku asked cheekily as she nudged Risa by the arm.

Risa was now totally red in the face.

"Stop it, Riku! You're just lucky to have Daisuke as your boyfriend!" was Risa's last words before she stormed to her seat.

Riku shrugged. She was so happy for her sister.

** _Divider_ **

The bell rang and classes ended. Students crowded the hallways and students inside classrooms were slowly dispersing.

The younger Harada, also known as Risa was busily packing her things up when she felt somebody beside her. She looked up, chocolatey brown orbs meeting icy blue ones.

"Harada-san, we should go get the report sheets before Kenji-sensei decides to leave the campus." Satoshi said in his monotonous tone.

"Oh, right" Risa uttered as she got herself from her seat. "We should get going then, " Risa offered and Satoshi nodded.

And so, the two students of Azumano high started to make their way to the computer lab.

* * *

Yosh! OOC? Please tell me! I'll finish typing chapter three since I already finished its draft...hehe! XD Look forward for Mr. Chappie 3!

Cool'CC'Chelsea 


	3. And so it starts

Umm...this is earlier than expected, ne?

Minna-sama! Thank you reading my fic! This is Mr. Chappie 3! Say hello kids! Uweh...! Joke!

**Disclaimer: I never owned D.N. Angel. Though I wish I did and I'm pretty sure you wished too. *sigh**

**

* * *

**

A soft 'click' made the apartment become visible before her.

"Harada-san, welcome to my humble abode," Satoshi announced as he placed his bag on the side table beside the sofa.

Risa giggled at Satoshi's formality or was it mere teasing? She never knew. All she knew was that Hiwatari was making her feel comfortable...and she was.

She intently observed the whole place was neat and tidy. There was a bookshelf full of books in one corner, beside it was the computer Satoshi was talking about and beside the computer table was the door to the kitchen. Across the bookshelf was the said sofa and a window above it. Next to it were stairs that what seemed to Risa was the pathway to Hiwatari's bedroom. After her keen observation, only one thought struck her. "Hiwatari-kun, you live alone?" she asked as she placed her bag beside Satoshi's.

"Yes," Satoshi answered as he walked over to the computer and turned it on. He turned back to Risa who was still standing beside the side table. "Would you like to have some hot chocolate?" Satoshi offered, knowing that she wouldn't like coffee nor tea. It was a good thing he bought the chocolate powder last night. The night was cold too.

"No! I-I mean yes...but..." she was totally lost for words.

"Harada-san--" Satoshi was cutt off when Risa continued.

"I mean...let me prepare the hot chocolate for us," Risa said as she walked nearer to the bluenette.

"Harada-san, I--" Satoshi was once again shut by Risa Harada.

"Please Hiwatari-kun. It would be awkward for me if I just sit here and wait." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes which had no effect on him but he sighed and agreed. Risa let out a 'yay' before skipping to the kitchen. "The chocolate powder is in the second cabinet above!" Satoshi instructed before taking a seat on his computer chair. He heard her reply an 'okay!' and he felt himself smile.

It took Risa a few minutes before she got out of the kitchen holding two mugs. She handed the other mug to Satoshi who was currently scanning the report sheets. "So, what's the first one?" she asked as she sipped on her mug.

"Thanks," Satoshi uttered as he held the mug Risa just gave him, "We should study with Drawing Lines and Shapes," he added and stood up from his seat.

Risa looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as she wondered why Satoshi stood up. He was motioning for her to sit down. Without any other thoughts, she nodded and sat down.

The brunette sat as she listened to the bluenette talk about basic drawing elements such as lines, rectangles, ovals and custom shapes by working with the tools in the Objects toolbar. Risa couldn't help but look at her partner in the middle of the process. She was sitting while he was slumped on his back as he stood, trying to be at the same eye level as hers. He would once in a while move the mouse with his right hand to point anything that was necessary to be pointed at using the arrow on the screen and his left hand holding a grip on the computer chair that she was sitting on to balance him out.

But fate was cruel. Her reverie was stopped when once again, chocolatey brown orbs met icy blue ones. "Harada-san, are you listening?" she heard him spoke.

She jerked a bit when she managed to register what he just said. Risa abruptly turned her focus back to the monitor and felt her cheeks warm up. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun. You should continue," Risa choked out but Satoshi wasn't convinced.

"You seem a bit dazed," the blue haired young man started, "Are you feeling all right?" he asked out of concern.

Uwah! _The _Satoshi Hiwatari was actually concerned about her!

Risa nodded, "Maybe its because of the coldness of the night but I'm all right really!" she spoke, "You should go on!"

Trying not to further argue with the girl, Satoshi continued. "It only needs typing," Satoshi said and dragged a seat to Risa's side and sat on it.

Risa beamed. Finally, she had something to do! "Then let me--"

"I'll finish the first topic for today. You should study the second one while I work." Satoshi said as he handed Risa one of the report sheets. Risa nodded and took the sheet.

The two continued to work. Satoshi doing the typing and Risa doing the studying.

"The chocolate was good," he suddenly spoke, eyes still focused on the monitor. Risa abruptly looked up, her cheeks reddening and saw his cheeks with the same color as hers.

* * *

Yes! I know! There seems to be no FLUFF at all! Gomen Minna-sama but I'll really try to work on it in the future chapters.

**You have finally finished reading this chapter. Now review. **This is kinda cool!! XD

Cool'CC'Chelsea


	4. Library Accident

Yo! This is chapter 4...! I dunno what to say so... Oh! For **Sapphiet**... I, myself, do not know if the ratings will go up...but if it does, then it does! Thanks for the review guys!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Tartarsauce!(?) How many times do I have to say this!!?? **

**

* * *

**

Risa walked to school with a smile plastered on her lips. It felt nice walking with Hiwatari-kun last night. He offered to walk her home, saying ladies like her shouldn't walk alone in the streets at night **(the usual)**. They talked about some things that were not that important. When they got to her house - or rather mansion, she thanked him for everything and bid farewell. He thanked her too and excused himself.

_That ends the events yesterday, _she thought as she placed her index finger to her chin. Her thoughts however, were cut off when someone suddenly glomped at her.

"Kya!" Risa squeaked and turned to the suspect whose arm was still around her neck. "Ah. Ritsuko-chan."

Ritsuko grinned sheepishly at Risa, "You seem to be happy this morning~! Did something happen between you and Hiwatari-kun yesterday?"

Risa blushed, "Wh-what are you saying?!" she scowled as she freed herself from Ritsuko.

"You know," Ritsuko glanced at her, "Did you...CHU~??" she asked as she dreamily kissed the air.

Risa could her feel her cheeks giving a shade of pink. "N-nothing happened!" she angrily said and quickened her pace.

_** Divider **_

Satoshi was peacefully reading his book when a hand was suddenly slammed onto his desk. He looked up with a frown and saw it the ever hyper-active and ever blunt Saehara Takeshi.

"Good morning, Hiwatari!" the young reporter greeted in his ever cheerful voice.

"What can I help you with, Saehara-san?" Satoshi asked. He could tell Takeshi was up to something.

"Can you tell me something about your first work together with Harada-imouto?" he asked genuinely out of concern...or was it...?

"It's none of your business, Saehara-san," he replied with the same tone and same expression he always used.

Takeshi straightened himself as Satoshi ignored him. No! He couldn't just give up yet! No way!

Then it hit him. He had an idea.

"Aha! Harada-imouto!" Satoshi heard Saehara shout. Satoshi didn't know but he just - _just _had to look at the door. When he did, there was no said brunette in sight.

He swiftly turned his head back to Saehara who was still standing in front him. But instead of meeting the young reporter, he found himself staring at an acussing index finger.

"Gotcha!" Saehara exclaimed which earned him a death glare from the blue-haired lad. "I smell something fishy...!" he confidently said as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Amazing Saehara-kun! You knew I had a fish?!" an English accented voice suddenly spoke making Takeshi turn to her.

"Hio-san?!" Saehara said and saw Mio holding a dead fish. **(Corny, I know)**

Satoshi sighed. He leaned an elbow on his desk and laid his face on his palm as he stared at the window beside him.

_** Divider **_

The usual bell rang and it was time for computer class once again. Risa wondered why their teacher was still not present. "Hmm..." she mumbled and looked from left to right, hoping to get a glance of their computer teacher. None was found though. Risa sighed. "What's up with these teachers and their mysterious absents."

The sliding door was suddenly burst open. The whole class was in utter silence and looked tensely at the door. A figure emerged from the said door. The figure had long, silky pink hair and golden eyes. It was one of their classmates, Nao.

"Eh?" she mumbled. "Sorry. I opened the door too harsh, I guess," she said and scratched the back of her head as she bowed to apologize. Nao's classmates, excluding Satoshi of course, animatedly fell off from their seats.

Chatter once again filled the once silent room and the Hikari was utterly annoyed by it.

"Mou! Nao-chan! I was expecting a more serious statement than that!"

"You almost got me a heart attack!"

"Where did you come from anyway?!"

Nao bowed continuously, "Gomen ne. I went to Kenji-sensei's office." she said and everybody looked at her. "He said that he couldn't meet us today. He also told me to inform you guys that the reporting will start at Monday, considering it's Friday today," she said as she placed a finger to her chin.

"But how? I mean, are we all going to report at the same time?" Risa asked. Everyone agreed to her question and looked back at Nao, expecting her to answer.

Nao bowed for the nth time that day. "Sorry, I forgot to mention it. We're going to be picked randomly so we should all be ready by Monday." She ended and made her way to her seat.

"Oh!" Ritsuko suddenly shrieked. "To all librarians here, Kawashima-sensei told me we're going to clean the library after class. Don't slack off librarians!" she informed and sat back on her seat. Not all of them were librarians so the others went back to chatting while the said librarians relied her with "Okay!" and "Count me in!"

Risa sighed and slumped on her seat. She, herself, was a librarian also. She didn't really want to become one but Ritsuko just signed her in. Risa wasn't depressed because she didn't want to clean but rather she was worrying that Hiwatari might have to wait for her. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. _Stupid librar-- _Her eyes suddenly shot open, "Oh right! He's a librarian too!" She forgot about that. _Baka! Baka! Baka! _she chanted as she banged her head on her desk. No, not that hard!

The day went on and before the people inside the campus knew it, the usual bell rang signaling the end of classes. Risa hurriedly went to the library. When she got there, she spotted Ritsuko talking to Kawashima. Risa approached the two and they noticed her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Risa greeted and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Risa" Kawashima greeted and turned back to Ritsuko. "Well, I'm leaving the rest to you."

Ritsuko gestured a salute to their Head Librarian, "Yes ma'am!" Kawashima nodded and walked off.

"Bye ma'am!" Risa and Ritsuko found themselves saying in unison and they laughed. The two then noticed their other classmates (librarians only!) were making their way inside the library. Ritsuko nudged at Risa by the arm. "Don't worry Risa. As president, I'll make sure to pair you up with Hiwatari-kun," Ritsuko whispered to the brunette beside her.

Risa abruptly looked at her, her face flushed. But before the brunette could even retort, Ritsuko was already dashing her way to her other classmates. Risa let out a low growl. Sometimes, she regret nominating for president that best friend of hers.

As Ritsuko selected pairs and assigning them in certain areas, Risa stood beside Satoshi who gave her a confused look. She just smiled at him and shrugged. It was then that Ritsuko pointed the two, "Hiwatari-kun, Risa-chan!" Ritsuko called, changing her pointing direction to a mere secluded place at the back of the library, "Would you go check the books over there? Last time, if my memory serves me right, a lot of books were scattered all over the place."

Satoshi simply nodded and walked to the assigned area. Risa on the other hand, gave their President a look before turning and running off to Satoshi's side.

It took them a good three-minute walk before arriving at the place. The library was quite large after all. Books were scattered about on the floor, just like what Ritsuko said. Risa sighed and picked a book. She felt dust on her fingers. Thick dust, I might add. "These books haven't been touched for years." Risa mumbled.

Satoshi nodded and went to get a ladder. The lower part of the shelves around them were already full so the only option left was the upper shelves were high too. Risa stared at Satoshi as he climbed up the ladder. "Be careful," Risa said, not noticing she was already clutching the dusty book.

Satoshi looked down and saw her worried face. He smiled a small smile, "Don't worry," he said, nodding.

He extended an arm and Risa went wide-eyed by the gesture. _Wh-what is he doing? Does he want me to climb up too? But why? _Risa gulped, feeling her cheeks heat up. _Does he want to...to..._

"Harada-san, the book."

Risa blinked. "Eh?"

"The book. Give me the book." He stated sternly.

"O-oh!" she hurriedly handed the book to Satoshi's still extended hand. On her way though, she stumbled to some books, making her lose her balance and she accidentally bumped to the ladder. "Kya!"

"Harada-san!" Satoshi fell off the ladder but managed to grip on Risa.

A loud thud was heard but none of the people inside the library seem to hear. The place Ritsuko assigned them was quite,as said before, secluded.

"I-itai..." Risa mumbled and felt the pain on her ankle. She didn't know why but wasn't she supposed to feel the hard wooden floor? She slowly opened her eyes. The dusty air blurred her vision for a second but then it cleared. She gasped when she saw Satoshi lying underneath her.

Satoshi winced as he moved a bit. His body feeling the pain from the impact, especially his back. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew he wasn't wearing any glasses. _Must've fell off when it happened. _He slowly opened his eyes, his blood pressure kicking in. "Ugh..." he mumbled. When his vision was clear enough, he saw brown orbs looking down at him.

Risa noticed he was still conscious and she gasped, "Oh my Lord! Hiwatari-kun, are you all right?!" she asked worriedly. She didn't notice she was still on top of him.

"I-I'm all right..." he managed to say. Risa sighed in relief.

When the two noticed the position they were currently in, both teens blushed and Risa quickly moved herself off from him. "G-gomenasai Hiwatari-kun!" she apologized as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

Satoshi shook his head and told her it was okay. "It's a good thing no one saw us..." he said as he got his glasses on top of a book and cleaned it with his polo. Good thing it wasn't damaged but he still had to renew it. Risa merely nodded in reply.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone did saw what happened. She gripped the broom she was holding as her golden eyes narrowed. She definitely didn't like what she just saw.

* * *

Baka! Baka! Cow! Cow!

Wohoo! Another finished chapter! This one was kind of long ne? Anyway...

**Review guys! They are much appreciated!!**

Cool'CC'Chelsea


	5. Glasses

So far, so good...I hope. Heh. I don't know...Got nothin' to say...so read and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to review later...haha!

**Disclaimer: ... ... Fine. I don't own D.N. Angel. **

**

* * *

**

Satoshi Hiwatari winced as bright sun light hit his face. _Damn, I forgot to close the curtains last night. _He slowly sat up, feeling his head throbbing. Despite the fact that his low blood pressure was causing the pain, he can still feel the impact he had when he fell. He shifted into a crouching position and opened his eyes half-lidded.

After the incident between him and Risa, his day pretty much sucked. Well, mostly with his work. He was caught daydreaming by his co-workers (which is really rare! Its Satoshi we're talking about here!) and a low-class thief got away from him. He even forgot to renew his glasses!

He glanced to his side and saw his cracked glasses on a mini-table. It fell again and finally cracked when Satoshi was chasing the _low-class _thief. His eyes narrowed. It really pisses him! A _low-class _thief got away from him. Then his eyes caught sight of some sheets beside the said glasses. His eyes went wide and he nearly gasped.

Frustrated, he lay down and felt the soft surface of his pillow making him feel relaxed. "Dammit. I even forgot about the project," he cursed as he laid an arm over his eyes. _She must have forgotten it too since she didn't say anything when we left school...or maybe she couldn't speak to me because of what happened...Ugh...this is totally killing me..._

Satoshi shoved the covers off him and got himself off the bed. "I've got to call her..." he said, "...but before that..." he looked over to his glasses, "...damn glasses..." He decided to take a shower.

_** Divider ** _

Risa sighed hopelessly and munched her stick-o.

"What's the matter, Risa?" Riku asked as she poured milk onto her glass.

"I and Hiwatari-kun forgot about the project."

"Eh? Hiwatari-kun forgot?"

" 'Hiwatari-kun' only?" Risa raised a brow at her sister.

Riku shrugged. "I'm perfectly aware of _you _forgetting things. But Hiwatari-kun? Come on!"

Risa accusingly pointed her half-eaten stick-o to her twin. "Hey! I am not that forgetful!" she pouted and withdrew her arm to her lap, "Hiwatari-kun's still human, you know." _We were too embarrassed to even talk about something._

"Good point." Riku finished her milk and went to the sink. The twins found themselves stuck in awkward silence. "Call him," Riku uttered, breaking the silence.

Risa turned and blinked at her sister. "Whuh?"

"Call him," Riku repeated and leaned on the counter.

Risa's face flushed and she panicked. "Wh-what? No! I can't! What if he's still asleep?" Risa said and smiled nervously. _Phew. That was a good excuse..._

"What about your project then?"

Risa was taken aback. _That was a good comeback either! _She panicked. "I-I don't have his number!"

"Go ask Daisuke," Riku said and threw her cellphone to Risa who miraculously caught it with an 'oof!'.

"What if he doesn't give me Hiwatari-kun's number? You know Hiwatari-kun, he keeps a low profile and Daisuke's the only one he can count on."

_Somewhere out there, a certain blue-haired boy sneezed. He rubbed his nose with his finger, "Do I have a cold or something....?"_

"Force him, then. You're good at it. Being stubborn and all." Riku said with a snort.

Risa glared her sister before dialing the red-head's number.

_** Divider **_

A certain pink-haired girl stood in front of a store. She was waiting for someone. When she spotted a certain blue-haired boy, she hurriedly went inside the store.

_** Divider **_

Satoshi was currently on his way to his trusted store where he could buy his new pair of glasses. He wasn't wearing any glasses and now unknown women are starting to swoon over him. He hated these swooning girls. No, hate is such a strong word. He _loathed _them. Is it stronger? Then so be it. He should have just asked his chauffeur to drive him but as fate would have it, he didn't.

Finally, his journey ended. He entered the shop and found they weren't much customers, as usual.

"Ah! Hiwatari-san!" Satoshi turned and saw an old man.

"Togasaki-san..." Satoshi said and neared the old man behind the counter. He didn't notice a pink-haired girl glancing at him.

"I see you don't have your glasses..." Togasaki said.

Satoshi shrugged. "It broke when it fell..." he simply stated.

Togasaki laughed. "So, what would it be?"

"The usual," Satoshi replied. Togasaki nodded and went searching for a degree less pair of glasses.

Satoshi waited until he heard someone call him. "Hiwatari-kun?" A familiar voice said.

Satoshi turned to his right and found it was one of his classmates. "Kouzuki-san..."

Nao Kouzuki, the girl with the silky long pink hair and golden eyes. She was also one of the smartest girls in class. "Eeeh? Whoa, Hiwatari-kun. You're not wearing any glasses today. I knew you really didn't need glasses." She spoke to him like they were best friends...which they are _not._ She paused and looked at him."Wait...are you going to buy new ones?"

Satoshi nodded. He almost shivered at how casual she was talking to him.

Nao tilted her head. "Hm? Why? What happened?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. She saw the incidents that happened back in the library and Satoshi didn't know, so did Risa. Nao had to admit, she was falling for him and she couldn't let herself lose to a clumsy, dumb, less-prettier-than-her Risa Harada.

Satoshi stiffened at her question. Nope. He will never tell her. That wouldn't bring anything good if he told her. He was about to open his mouth when an old voice came.

"Hiwatar-san, I've got your glasses."

Satoshi mentally sighed. _Saved by the old man..._ He took the glasses and paid for it. Finally, he can forget Nao and her question, go back to his house and call Risa for their project. He wore his newly purchased glasses and turned to Nao who was still standing beside him. He was about to say goodbye when he felt arms lock with his left arm.

Before Satoshi could even comprehend what was happening, Nao tugged his arm and hugged it tightly, sending bad shivers run down his spine. "We're already here. Why don't we go to some places and have fun?" Nao asked with a wide smile. She truly was one of the most beautiful girls in Azumano high, but that was nothing to Satoshi! Nothing!

Satoshi was about to retort when his phone rang. He reached for it with his right hand inside his right pocket. "Excuse me," he said to Nao and turned his back towards her. He didn't bother to free his left arm from Nao, knowing she wouldn't let it go anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Hiwatari-kun?" _Satoshi's eyes went wide.

"Harada-san?" Nao could hear Satoshi speaking but not the caller. Hearing and knowing it was Risa, her eyes narrowed.

_"Y-yes..."_

"How did you get my number?"

_"Daisuke told me...well...I forced him to tell me actually. Sorry."_

He smiled. "No. It's quite all right."

_"About the project..."_

"Ah, yes. I'll pick you up." Nao's forehead wrinkled with confusion.

_"Eh? But why? I can go to your house--"_

"I'm already on my way. Bye, Harada-san." Satoshi interrupted her and hung up.

Nao's eyes went wide. _What?! _She felt Satoshi turn back to her.

"I'm sorry, Kouzuki-san but I have a project to do." Satoshi said to Nao who was only looking at him with wide eyes. "If you may..." he motioned to his left arm. Nao slowly loosened her grip and finally letting go of his arm. He straightened his posture, bowed, excused himself and exited the store.

As Nao watched Satoshi's retreating figure, she clutched her hands into fists and once again narrowed her eyes with gritted teeth. _I'll show you what an angry Nao can do..._

_** Divider **_

Risa Harada stared disbelievingly at her phone. "What's with the face, Risa?" Riku asked with an amused smile.

Risa gasped. "Did he just hung up on me?! What the hell?! I can't believe he just did that!!" Risa bawled.

The older Harada chuckled. "What did he say anyway?"

Risa let out another gasp. "ACK! He's coming! He's already on his way! Oh my Lord, I haven't even taken a shower yet!" Risa panicked as she made her way up the stairs and into her room.

Riku only watched her sister panic with disbelief. "Huh?"

Moments later, their doorbell rang. Riku headed to the door and opened it. Riku was surprised to find Hiwatari on their doorstep. "Oh Hiwatari-kun.."

Rushed steps were heard, making Satoshi take a peek inside the mansion and Riku turning around. Risa was running to the door and caught sight of the blue-haired wonder. Riku stepped aside as Risa stopped to face Satoshi. Satoshi was wearing a plain black sleeved shirt with gray colored slacks while Risa was wearing a sakura point hoodie and a ribbon chiffon mini skirt.

"What took you so long?" Satoshi asked, a bit hurt.

Risa shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hands on her hips. "You just got here, Mr. Rush Guy!" Risa snapped. Satoshi chuckled.

Riku coudn't help but let out a stifled snort. Satoshi merely glanced at her while Risa gave her a death glare. "Sorry. You should be off now! Wouldn't want to spoil our day, would we?" Riku teased as she pushed Risa out of the mansion. "Hiwatari-kun, take good care of my sister, okay?" Riku said, preparing to close the main door.

Satoshi nodded, "I will."

At this, the younger Harada blushed and that was all Riku needed to see before laughing and closing the door of the mansion.

Satoshi turned back to Risa, an amused smirk appearing on his face. "Shall we?"

Risa blushed and noticed the amused smirk on his face. That didn't mean good. "Baka!" she yelled before tugging him to move.

* * *

**Help! Guys, give me some idea on what Nao-chan will do! And should the Ratings go up because of the foul language? (Sorry 'bout that, by the way.)**

**Review!**

Cool'CC'Chelsea


	6. Festival

Ha! Here it is! Chapter 6! I hope you guys like it!

**Must read: I changed my pen name fron Cool'CC'Chelsea into Scrappy Cocoa (It's really cool, don't you think so?). The answer to why I changed it is in my profile (The reason's **_**really **_**low guys!) I'm sorry **_**if **_**it bothers you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel but I own Nao-chan! Lucky me! Woot!**

**

* * *

**

As soon as the two entered Satoshi's apartment, they began their work. There were still 13 topics to study and type.

Risa couldn't help but wonder why he still had to pick her up when she can easily come over to his house - or rather, apartment. Curiosity gets the better of her, "Hiwatari-kun, why did you have to pick me up?" she asked and looked at him expectantly.

Satoshi stopped whatever he was doing and leaned on his seat. "I...just bought something," he replied nonchalantly.

Risa tilted her head. "Hm? What did you buy?"

Satoshi folded his arms and stared at the computer before him. It was as if he was analyzing whatever there was on the screen. "You don't really have to know, Harada-san."

Risa frowned. She hated when he was acting like this. Being like this, she felt like he's becoming a distant person again; that he wants to be alone and no one can ever bother him. Overall, she hated it. "Mou! I hate secrets, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi glanced at the brunette in the corner of his eye. Seeing her frown, he heaved a sigh and gave up, "Glasses," he simply stated.

Risa's eyes widen and blinked once, twice. "Eh?" she mumbled and tried to figure out what could have made Satoshi Hiwatari buy a new pair of glasses. After a few more blinks, it hit her and she gasped. "Oh my Lord... Hiwatari-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized as she bobbed her head continuously. However, he shushed her. He shushed her by placing a finger over her lips which made a hue of pink become visible on her face.

"That is the reason why I didn't want you to know. It was an accident. It was nobody's fault." he said sternly, withdrawing his hand and continued typing.

Risa became frightened. She wasn't used to Satoshi acting like that and she didn't like it. Nervously shifting on her seat, she continued to study the remaining topics with worry.

These two little souls were then surrounded by silence.

Satoshi was fond of silence...but he was not fond of silence _with her_. She was always so cheerful and giddy that it sometimes annoy him to no end, though to his surprise, he didn't mind at all. The young genius pondered on why they were stuck in awkward silence. Satoshi took a glance at his partner and found she was somewhat...scared and troubled. She shifts in her seat once in a while. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to come up with a plan on how to settle the girl. "Harada-san?" he called softly, almost a whisper.

Risa managed to turn her head a little. "H-hai?" she replied nervously.

That was the time when he realized what had caused her behavior. His words and his tone must have frightened her. But, he was always like that, right? Maybe...just not with her...

Satoshi lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Harada-san," he apologized, making the brunette look at him with shock. "I...shouldn't have said that..."

Risa panicked and tried to comfort her partner, "N-no! I...it's all right, Hiwatari-kun...I just thought you were angry..."

Satoshi looked up. "Well then, I'm not angry or anything..."

Risa smiled a bit. "I'm...glad..." she whispered enough for him to hear. "Though I'm still sorry for what happened in the library..."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "Harada-san, you should stop saying that now," he said, more like commanded.

Risa laughed nervously. She scratched the back of her head and turned her focus to the floor. "Sorry,"

"There you go again." She giggled and he chuckled.

Risa slowly looked up. When she did, she was surprised to find herself only centimeters away from the blue-haired lad. The tip of their noses were almost touching. Satoshi was also surprised. Was he really moving _that _close? For the third time in this story, chocolatey brown orbs met icy blue ones. Their cheeks were slowly giving off a shade of pink. As Risa continued to gaze his blue eyes, she noticed it was darker than usual. Before Risa could comprehend what was happening, she realized Satoshi's face was leaning closer and closer to her and his gaze was getting tenser. Their noses were touching and their lips were only centimeters apart. Falling to his gaze, she slowly closed her eyes and she felt herself melting on her seat. Satoshi leaned closer and...

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Both teens stopped and their breath hitched. They looked at each other with widen eyes. Their staring contest would have continued if not for the continuous ringing of the telephone. Satoshi abruptly looked away and excused himself to answer the phone.

As the young genius tended the telephone, Risa clutched a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast it could leap out off of her chest. She stiffened when he sat back on his seat. "Who was it?" Risa asked, trying not to sound weird.

He leaned on his seat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It was Niwa. It was something about a festival--"

"Ah! I almost forgot about that!" she interrupted him and turned to look at him excitedly, completely forgetting the events that just happened. "There's going to be a festival in town tomorrow night!" she said but then calmed a bit. "But because we still have work to do, I guess I can't go." She took hold of the report sheets and scanned it willingly. "I don't know why but I don't feel sad for not going to festival."

At this, Satoshi smirked. "Why don't we finish all of this today and go out tomorrow?"

Risa looked at him, mouth agaped. "E-eh?"

"You. Me. Together. Tomorrow night in the festival." Satoshi summarized.

"Y-you mean...a date?" she stuttered.

Satoshi shifted his gaze back to the computer. "I wouldn't mind if you call it like that..."

Risa stared at him for like _forever _**(figure of speech...) **and when she regained her senses, she nodded excitedly.

And so, the two students continued to work, eager to finish it.

* * *

_The next morning. Harada Mansion._

"Uwaaaah! Riku! Help me!" Risa wailed as she tried to unknot the _horrible _knot she made with her obi.

Riku sleepily walked to her sister's room. "Risaaa~ what are you doing?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Its..." she looked at the clock, "6:12 in the morning?!!!"

Risa turned to her twin with watery eyes. "Riku~ Help me~!" she cried as she took hold of her obi.

Riku raised a brow. "Hm? What's this?" she asked as she neared her twin. "Ehh? You're going to the festival with someone,eh?" she teased as she eyed Risa. She straightened her posture and lift a hand to her chin. "Now who could've made my dear twin sister get all giddy and excited?" Riku tried to think of someone. She gasped when realization hit her. She hastily turned to Risa who was surprised by her actions and was currently flushed. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun?!! You're going out with Hiwatar-kun?!" Riku asked excitedly.

"Y-you don't have to shout it to the world, you know!" Risa exclaimed and puffed her cheeks.

Riku ran and hugged her sister tightly. "Kyaaa! I'm really happy for you Risa! I knew you'd totally hook up with Hiwatari-kun!"

Risa struggled for breath. "Rikugh...! I...kent...BRIDH!!"

The whole morning was spent with Riku teaching Risa how to _correctly _tie her obi.

* * *

Uwah! I'm sorry for the cliffie! I didn't mean it, I swear!! I'll try to update soon!

**Review!**

**Scrappy Cocoa !!**


	7. The Date

Minna-sama! This is it!! The finale! Chapter 7! XD

I did my best. Hope you guys like it!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel.**

**

* * *

**

Risa Harada excitedly went out of the mansion as her twin and two lads waited for her. Riku and Daisuke were going to the festival too so that makes it a double date, thought Risa. The twins wore their yukatas while the two boys wore casual clothes. The festival can be heard through out town and lights shimmered as the four went to their destination.

When the couples arrived, the whole place was crowded with people and different kinds of stands were seen. You can totally say you're in a happy place. Judging by the looks of it, Riku hugged Daisuke's arm tightly lest she might get lost or something. Satoshi, on the other hand, held Risa's hand. The said brunette looked at their intertwined hands with a blush. She looked up at Satoshi who was looking at her and she smiled sweetly in understanding. One thing she didn't know was that her smile made his heart skip a beat.

The spiky-haired Niwa offered his friends a drink and the twins quickly decided on Zagu. The two couples made their way to the said stand and ordered their drinks - or rather, shakes. Of course, the boys paid the bill. After getting their drinks, Riku told the other couple that she and Daisuke are going to the other side of the place so that Satoshi and Risa could enjoy their _first _date _alone_. After saying their farewells to each other, Riku and Daisuke dissappeared in the other couple's sight as they joined the crowd.

"Harada-san-"

"It's Risa," she interrupted, "...and no 'san'!"

"Harada-san, I-"

"Risa. R-I-S-A. Risa."

"Harada-" God, he was so stubborn.

"Risa. Risa. Risa. Risa. Risa." But not as stubborn as this one. She's actually enjoying it.

Satoshi sighed and she knew he gave up.

"Thanks for the drink, Satoshi!" Risa happily said with a smile as they continued to walk.

Satoshi's heart skipped another beat when he heard her say his name. "It's no problem. Although I'm quite surprised at your selection, Risa." Satoshi tried to sound as casual as possible.

Risa laughed and sipped on her grande-sized, cookies 'n cream flavored shake. "I was surprised when _you _picked baby-z. You were so cute!" She giggled but at the back of her mind, she was squealing. _Kyaaa! He just says my name perfectly!_

As Satoshi glanced to the side and tried to think of what they should do next, something caught Risa's attention.

"Ah!" Risa squeaked and made her way to the crowd. She didn't notice her hand letting go from Satoshi as she excitedly made her way through the crowd.

When Satoshi felt Risa's hand let go, he turned to where he thought Risa was and found nothing but unknown people. "Risa?"

"Satoshi! Look! This one looks like--" she stopped as she turned and saw no Satoshi around. "Satoshi?" She looked from left to right but still no sign of her date. "Satoshi!" Risa felt frightened. "Satoshi!" she continued to yell his name as she tried to get through the thick crowd.

"Risa!" Satoshi yelled but still no Risa around. It was really hard making your way through a thick crowd. Suddenly, he felt someone clung to his arm and he mentally sighed in relief thinking it was Risa. He turned to the girl, "Ris-" he fell silent as golden orbs looked up at him.

"Hi, Hiwatari-kun! Fancy seeing you here!" she happily said.

"Kouzuki-san--"

"Let's go have some fun!" she interrupted and tugged him to move. "Oh! How about that one?!" she excitedly said, pointing to some stand.

Satoshi tried to retort but she kept nagging and he can't find a chance to say it to her.

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was still in search for her date. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned around, thinking it was Satoshi. "Satosh-" she stopped when she met a familiar face.

"Hey! Harada-imouto!" said the ever hyper reporter.

"Saehara-kun..."

"Hm? What's wrong? Lost your sister or something...?" Takeshi chuckled.

Risa was pissed. She really wanted to find Satoshi fast. "Ugh! Go be stupid somewhere else, Saehara-kun!"

Takeshi backed a step. "Whoa. No need to explode, ya know. Lost your date?"

Risa straightened her posture. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I continue my search for Satoshi--"

"What?!" Takeshi interrupted her. "I knew there was something going on between you two!" he exclaimed excitedly as neared the younger Harada.

It was Risa's turn to back a step. Being with Saehara sure gives you an ominous feeling. She needs got to get out of here now! "Kya! Leave me alone, Saehara!" she yelled as she pushed the young reporter aside (quite harshly) and dashes her way out of the crowd. As soon as she successfully made her way out, she went to a bridge nearby. When she got there, she noticed there were few people leaning to the sides. Some were friends and others were...couples. Risa lowered her gaze. Her first date was a disaster and her feet hurt from all those running while searching. Risa leaned on the rails and decided to stay for a while.

"Ahh! Hiwatari-kun, look! Isn't that cute?!"

"Kouzuki-san--" he stopped when Nao abruptly turned to him.

"How do I look?" Nao asked out of the blue.

"You look... nice..." he shivered at the last word.

"Ain't I???" she chirped, flatting her eyelashes.

Satoshi stiffened. Speaking of nice, he hadn't got to tell Risa how beautiful she was...and now he was stuck with this...with this..._girl_. His eyes narrowed. This has got to stop!

"Hiwatari--"

"Kouzuki." He said sternly and looked at her with a serious expression. Nao looked at him and was quite frightened. "I'm currently in a date with Risa and you're wrecking it for me. So if you please..." he withdrew his arm from her gip (quite harshly), "...leave me alone." Satoshi said coldly before turning to leave the pink-haired girl.

Nao stood there. She just stood there and watched Satoshi disappear from the crowd. He just rejected her. He just rejected her and left her standing in the middle of a thick crowd. The poor, poor girl.

Satoshi continued to search for Risa but no matter what he do, he just couldn't find her. He stopped to the side and came to a conclusion - she went home. He turned and was about to leave when he noticed a brunette that was leaning on the rail.

Risa hopelessly sighed. She wondered why she was still standing there. She turned and was about to leave when she saw the last thing on earth she expected to see for the rest of the night. "Sa-satoshi..." she said with widen eyes.

Satoshi walked over to her. They were silent for a moment. He decided to speak up, "You look beautiful."

Risa abruptly looked up at him. Her cheeks were furiously blushing and she can see Satoshi was doing the same. Although he was looking straight at her with a serious expression, it was obvious that he was suppressing his embarrassment. She genuinely smiled at his antics, "Thank you."

Satoshi softened at her smile. He really loved her smile. Seeing her smile makes him smile too. Her smile makes his face heat up and his stomach turn. He remembered something suddenly.

Risa watched in curiosity as Satoshi reached something in his pocket. She stiffened when he extended his closed hand to her. He slowly opened his hand and Risa gasped at what she saw. Her eyes shined, "Kawaii..." It was a butterfly hair clip.

"Simple yet beautiful." Satoshi stated and clipped it to her auburn hair. Satoshi stepped back a little. He smiled at her, "It looks good on you."

Risa blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. She laughed before muttering a thanks.

Satoshi took a glance at his wrist watch. "The festival won't be ending anytime soon..." He turned his attention back to Risa and took her hand. "Let's continue our interrupted date."

Risa giggled and nodded. They continued their date in the festival, hands firmly locked in each other. They talked about nonsense and illogical things. They were happy and comfortable in each other's company. Though, all things must come to an end. Satoshi offered to walk her home and she accepted it whole-heartedly.

To their disappointment, they reached the Harada mansion.

"Thank you for walking me home, Satoshi." Risa said as she bowed.

"It was my pleasure, Risa."

The two fell in awkward silence, neither wanted to leave. Risa slowly looked up at him. He noticed this and watched her. "I..." she averted her eyes from him.

He just stood there, waiting for her to continue. Risa looked back at him, her features showing seriousness but her blush didn't give up. "I'm going to do something." Risa said and the blue-haired lad raised a brow at her.

"I'm going to do something so don't get mad, okay?" she asked, confusing the young genius.

Risa neared him. "What--" his words were cut off when she slowly took off his glasses. He stiffened. He didn't know what she was going to do next.

Before he could even comprehend anything that was happening, Risa stood on tip-toe and planted her lips firmly onto his. Risa pulled back, her entire face a deep color of red. She watched his shocked expression and lowered her gaze to the floor. _He must've hated it... _

Risa looked up and was about to apologize when she felt Satoshi's arm wrap around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and placed his lips onto her, plunging themselves for another kiss. She felt his strong hand curl at the back of her head and played with her soft, silky hair. Satoshi nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance. Risa didn't know what it actually meant and just gasped. Satoshi smirked and his tongue started to explore Risa's mouth. Slowly, the young Hikari pulled away while the younger Harada blushed furiously.

"Risa,I-" Satoshi's words were interrupted when someone suddenly called from up above. Both teens looked up and saw the older Harada standing on the balcony.

"Risa!? You're so late, don't you know that?!"

Risa turned to look back at the boy in front of her. She chuckled. "I guess I have to go inside now, Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded in reply and to his surprise, she pecked on the cheek before dashing inside the mansion.

The young Hikari sighed but then smiled. It looks like his confession will have to wait 'till tomorrow.

* * *

Oh yeah! Its finished! I'm really not a bad person so I didn't make Nao-chan do such evil things. Sorry!

**Review pipz!**

** - Scrappy Cocoa **


	8. Confession

Ack! I've decided! I'm going to continue this! This is because of Safire Lupe-senpai! Kah!

Here it is! X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel !**

**

* * *

**

Satoshi Hiwatari walked silently to school like any other day. His features still had the same expression of indifference, but on the inside he was feeling great. After the sealing of Dark and Krad, the Niwas started to accept him and treated him like a member of the family. He and Daisuke treated each other like brothers. The feeling of being loved and the feeling of having to love someone, he never felt so alive! Satoshi's expression turned into a determined one. This day will be a success!

The young genius walked to his class, feeling a little nervous at the time that he will meet the younger Harada. He opened the sliding door that led to his room and found seven or eight of his classmates inside. As usual, he was early and Risa was still not around. He sat in his seat and decided to read a book. He wondered what he should say to her when they meet. As Satoshi kept wondering things, he didn't notice his other classmates already bustling around him. He observed the whole room, expecting to see a certain brunette. He kept looking and finally he found her. She stood in one corner, talking to her friends. His eyes widened as he saw her turn to him.

Shock was written on Risa's face when she saw Satoshi was also looking at her. Feeling rather uneasy, she shyly smiled at the bluenette and nodded. Risa saw him quirk up a smile and nodded back. As soon as she got his reply, she hastily averted her eyes from Satoshi then back to her friends.

Time went by and it was once again I.C.T. class. Most students tensed as their teacher reached out from the lottery box. When Kenji-sensei had drawn a paper, it was as if the students stopped breathing. "Yumiko Omi and Aiko Tsukushima."

The said students let out a low growl while the rest sighed in relief.

And so, the reporting started and it ended well. As soon as the bell rang, the students bid their goodbye to their teacher and walked off for lunch. Risa was about to make a turn when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Risa."

Risa quickly turned around and soon met the face of Satoshi Hiwatari. "S-satoshi..." she said with a nervous smile as the bluenette walked over to her. She was happy he still called her by her first name.

Satoshi stared at Risa's eyes before muttering, "Meet me at the Sakura tree behind the school building after class. I want to tell you something." Without waiting for the girl's reply, he nodded and dashed his way to the other side. He utterly left a dumbfounded Risa behind.

The whole afternoon class was left with Risa glancing at Satoshi from time to time and Satoshi fighting the urge to look back.

The bell rang and it signaled the end of classes. Risa stayed on her chair for a while until they were only a few of her classmates left. She glanced at Satoshi's desk and saw he was no longer there. Risa sighed. _He's probably waiting already. _Risa stood up and nervously went to the Sakura tree.

* * *

Risa found Satoshi standing behind the Sakura tree. He was staring at the school building. Risa noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses but then found it inside his breast pocket. He seemed to be in deep thought. He looked so handsome. He looked so calm...so collected and matured. Risa wanted to squeal right then and there, but she didn't.

"Risa?"

Risa stiffened as she realized she was staring at him far too long than she intended. She skipped her way to him. "Uhh...H-hi, Satoshi!" When she was in front of him, she clasped her hands behind her and cocked her head. "So, what do you want to tell me?" she tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I...I'm going straight to the point..." A tinge of pink on his cheeks became visible to Risa. He lowered his gaze to his feet in attempt to hide the forming blush, although he knew it was futile.

"You might have known this already..."

A faint blush appeared on Risa's cheeks as her slightly widen. Risa knows what he's talking about. He knew it from the time they kissed last night.

Risa giggled, making Satoshi look up, surprised. She clutched her hands to her chest and looked at the ground. "I-I...like you, too..." she nervously said and hoped she said the right words. Even though nervously, as she said those words, it gave her a warm feeling on her chest. Risa smiled. "I realized...the times that I've been with you, I felt so safe... You act cold to everybody but you can be very polite and kind and...sweet." She looked up at him and saw his widen eyes.

Satoshi caught his breath when he saw her genuine smile. "Maybe that's the reason why I like you!" he heard her exclaim.

Before Risa knew it, she was already in Satoshi's embrace. They stayed in that position until she heard mumble, "You made me very happy, Risa." Risa felt herself relax in his arms and she hugged him back.

* * *

Gah! Corny! Corny! I really don't like to make corny stuff...I just like to read 'em!

Gomen if it was bad! I tried my best so don't sue me!! XD

**Review this corny chapter!**

**- Scrappy Cocoa**


	9. Kiss

Haro! It's practically 2:40 in the morning so enjoy the story while I enjoy sleeping, okay? Nyaha!

**Disclaimer: **As always and forever will be...I no own D. N. Angel.

* * *

"Ne, ne! Did you hear? They say Hiwatari-kun and Risa-chan is official," a random girl whispered to her friend and Nao Kouzuki's ear perked up. She slowed her pace to hear the conversatiion of the two students behind her.

The other gasped. "Really? Oh my goshed! But I thought Harada-san didn't like boys with glasses..."

"Hiwatari-kun's an exemption! We all know that. Anyway, they kind of look cute together, ne?"

"Hmm. You're right. They do look cute together."

"Just think abouot it. The most popular guy dates the most popular girl!"

"Kya! It's so exciting!" They both giggled.

Nao stopped dead on her tracks, making the two girls yelp in surprise on her sudden stop. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. An evil aura started to surround her and it made the people around her back up at a good distance. Did she just hear Satoshi and Risa was official? Her eyes raged in anger and she directed her gaze to the ground.

As Nao made her way to her classroom, the students in the hallways were gossiping to each other. _Gah! Rumors! They're everywhere! _Finally, she came to a stop. Nao stood in front of her classroom's door. She breathed in and out, trying to regain her composure.

It was just a rumor. A statement or story that is in circulation but has not been proven true. That's right. It's just a _stupid _rumor.

Nao opened the door and found no unusual happenings, like her classmates crowding two certain students. She sighed in relief. _So far, so good. _Nao walked to her seat and sat. She was sitting on the front row and it gave her a good view of everyone at the back. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at Satoshi. As usual, he was reading a book in silence. Nao's gaze them moved to the brunette and her eyes narrowed. Risa was just talking with her friends, nothing unusual. However, Nao did notice something. They kept glancing at each other! She quickly faced the blackboard in front of her with a horrified face. _No! That meant nothing! Nothing!_

The pink-haired girl decided to continue her observation.

* * *

Risa stood up from her desk, bentous in hand. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it would result her a heart attack if she doesn't do something about it. Why, you ask, is she nervous? It's simple, really. She's about to offer the blue-haired genius her home-made lunch. The brunette is perfectly aware that the boy knows her capability of cooking horrible things...or food, rather.

_It wouldn't be so bad...I guess_, Risa thought, a bit hesitant. She tested the food more than once to make it wouldn't taste like burnt charcoal. And to her surprise, it didn't. _Riku even said I've improved..._

"Risa," came the oh-so familiar baritone voice. Risa quickly spun around, only to meet the handsome face of Satoshi Hiwatari.

"H-hi..." Risa nervously said.

Confusion etched all over Satoshi's face. He wondered if something was wrong. His gaze lowered to the lunchboxes the lass was holding. There were two lunchboxes wrapped in a single cloth. Realization finally kicked in. _Ah..._

Risa jerked when she felt long, slender fingers brushed against hers and took the bentous from her grasp.

"Ah-" she uttered but was interrupted by the lad.

He smiled at her and she swore to the heavens that her heart melt right then and there. "I'll hold this," Satoshi said then looked down at the bentous in his hands, "Is the other one for me?" he asked.

Heat begun rising to Risa's cheek as she looked down at her clasped hands. A nod was her only reply.

"Why don't we eat at the Art room? I'm sure no one's right there now," said Satoshi.

Risa snapped and looked at the with widen eyes, "Eh? Will that be all right?"

The lad shrugged. "I usually ate there. Besides, I have the keys to the room."

"Oh..all right then," Risa said with a smile.

Satoshi smiled back. Her smile was one thing he needed to complete his day and he had to admit, a flushed Risa is an added bonus.

The two started to make their way to the Art room. Unbeknownst to the couple, a pair of golden eyes continued to glare at them.

"Tsk." said Nao with a thumb in between her gritted teeth.

* * *

Risa gawked as she stepped into the Art room. She was simply amazed at how comfy the atmosphere was. Despite the messy paints and brushes, she couldn't help but appreciate how the gentle rays of the morning sun coming in from the open windows would illuminate he few canvases that stood everywhere. Some finished, some not.

"Are you planning on catching flies, Risa?" Satoshi asked in an amused tone.

Risa snapped back fom her reverie. She glared at Satoshi as her cheeks were once again tinted with pink hues due to embarrassment. She huffed before walking to a table and settle herself.

Satoshi chuckled and followed suite, sitting across the brunette. He laid the lunchboxes on the table and noticed Risa slightly tense up. Her expectant features were adorable. He untied the knot of the cloth surrounding the lunchboxes. He placed the pink lunchbox in front of Risa, figuring out it was hers, then placed the blue lunchbox in front of him.

"Open it, open it," he heard her say, excitement evident in her voice.

The lad opened the lunchbox then stared at the neatly placed food. "Well, it _looks_ delicious," he said and smirked when he saw her pout.

"Mou, Satoshi!"

Satoshi soon let out a soft laugh. He noticed Risa's intense gaze on him. His laughter subsided and he asked, "What?"

Risa smiled a genuine smile, "I like your laugh. You should laugh nore often."

The blue-haired lad fought the urge to blush. "I like your smile," he countered, noticing the shock look on the girl's face. He decided to continue, "...scratch that. I _love _ your smile."

Risa blushed and giggled, "I know." She felt Satoshi lean over the table and was about to kiss her cheek when said lad stopped even before his lips touch her cheek. Risa eyebrows lifted slightly and before she knew it, she felt his warm lips press against her forehead lovingly.

Satoshi leaned back on his seat with an amused smirk on his lips. The brunette looked at him with confusion in her eyes, a hand was touching the spot where he kissed her.

"Why not on the cheek?" she asked, confused.

His smirk stayed and he rested his face on his palm. "Well, I've been told that a kiss on the cheek meant I only see as you as friend. Surely, you know I don't want that." He said.

It took Risa a little while before finally sinking in the information she just got. She cocked her head to the side, "What does a kiss on the forehead mean, then?" she asked, this time, curiosity laced with each word.

"Look it up."

* * *

So sorry for the oh-so late update guys. Our SIP is killin' me!

**Come on! Click the text beside the balloon! You can do it! Click it! Click it!**

**- Scrappy Cocoa**


	10. STE

**'heRsheys says: **Waaah! Hahaha! I love SatoRisa desu! I hate myself for updating SOOO LAATEE! I apologize for my readers who were waiting for this next chapter. Anou! If you're still there... *bows* have fun! :

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. N. Angel.

* * *

**Publisher Lessons**

'heRsheys ChoColatier

**Chapter Ten: **STE Competition

* * *

"I'll see you later," Satoshi said and the brunette beside him smiled and nodded. He nodded back then turned and went to the art room.

"Risa-chan!"

Risa jumped, surprised at the sudden outburst of the familiar voice. She turned to pout at the girl standing at the doorway of the Reflector's room. "Mou, Ritsuko-chan! You know better than to surprise me like that!" she blurted with a stomp of her foot.

Ristuko grinned sheepishly. "Gomen. Anyway, you should hurry up and get inside. Sensei's been waiting for that article you promised her, ya know~"

"Oh yeah! Sensei's there right now?" Risa entered the room and Ritsuko trailed behind her.

The brunette found her sensei seated at the usual desk talking with Nao. As she made her way, Rei-sensei spotted her and the good sensei waved a hand at her.

"Hey, Risa-chan!" Rei-sensei said with a smile.

Risa bowed, "Good afternoon, sensei." She looked at Nao and was about to greet her when she saw that the girl was practically glaring at her. "Ah... Hello, Nao...san..."

Giving her one final look, Nao turned to Rei-sensei abruptly. "Would that be all, sensei?"

Rei turned to Nao, oblivious to the predicament Risa was experiencing at the moment. "Hm? Oh, yes. Thank you, Nao-chan."

Nao face hardened at the thought that their sensei almost forgot about her just when that brunette came in. She bowed to Rei-sensei before turning on her heels and went for the door, not even bothering to bid farewell to the other students in the room.

Risa's confused gaze followed the pinkette until said girl was out of sight.

Ritsuko whistled amusedly. "Wow, when you came in she was shooting you death glares then the next thing you know she's acting like you didn't even exist! Did you two have a fight?"

Incredulous, Risa stared at her friend. "What? I hardly even talk to her!"

"Then why?" Ritsuko asked with a tilt of her head.

The brunette sighed, "I don't know. She _had _been giving me these weird looks lately."

Ritsuko's eyes widened slightly and she let out a gasp. "Ever since you went out with Hiwatari-kun..."

Confused, Risa looked at the girl, "What?"

Infuriated, Ritsuko gave Risa a push. "Ugh! Risa, you're so dense!"

"The meeting went long than usual today," Satoshi said as he checked his watch. He turned to the girl beside him, "Did you wait long?"

Risa shook her head, "Nope. We did a lot of things at the Reflector anyway."

"I see," he smiled and Risa blushed at the thought that he only smiles like that around her.

"A-ah... Satoshi...?"

"What is it?"

She paused as they continued walking home together.

"A lot of girls in our school find you really attractive, you know."

He nodded, his gaze still directed at the road in front of him. "The fans club wouldn't let me think otherwise."

She giggled and it was music to his ears.

"Nao-san likes you, too. Nao-san's really pretty and smart, ne?"

He nodded again, "Hmm."

Silence filled them then as they continued to walk. The brunette stopped dead on her tracks when she felt a hand curl around her wrist. She turned expectantly to Satoshi, her heart thumping faster than it usually did. "Eh...? W-what is it, Satoshi?"

The boy only stared at her for while and Risa felt her face heat up. Then he raised his thumb, pointing something to his right. Confusion etched on her features. She slowly turned to the direction where he was pointing. She gasped softly when she saw what it was.

"O-oh! My house!" she exclaimed, her face now red from embarrassment that she almost passed by her home without knowing it.

Risa heard him chuckle and she turned to him, pouting and glaring. Satoshi let out a small laugh before patting the girl's head like a pet. Risa swatted his hand away abruptly, annoyed. "Mou, Satoshi!"

He leaned then and kissed her on the forehead. Risa's blush visibly appeared once again, much to his delight. "Aishiteru, Risa..." he murmured before backing away and saying good night.

Still flushed, Risa watched as the blue-haired boy walked away. "Baka Satoshi..." she muttered then turning to enter her home with a smile on her face.

The next day, Kenji-sensei, their ICT adviser made an announcement. "In relation to the upcoming STE competition I'll be selecting students that will participate on said event."

While Kenji-sensei continued to talk, Risa turned to Takeshi Saehara who was seated beside her. "STE?"

"Student Technologists and Entrepreneurs. It's an organization which is handled by the TLE Department. Every year the org holds a competition between schools and every year the place where the competition is to be held changes. Last year it was held here, but the year before that in...where was it? ...in Tokyo, I guess," the boy replied.

"Tokyo?" she almost shouted but luckily, she covered her mouth with her palm in time.

Takeshi nodded then turned to their sensei, "I wonder where it will be held this time..."

The girl made a humming sound before turning her attention back to their sensei.

"Kozuki, I'll be picking you for Newsletter Layouting, okay?" Kenji-sensei said.

Nao Kozuki nodded in response, "Hai, sensei," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. Her eyes travelled to the younger Harada and the smile slowly grew.

"Hiwatari. You'll be doing the Web Page Development, would that be alright?"

Risa's eyes slightly widened and she quickly turned to the blue-haired lad inside the room. Satoshi nodded in agreement and Risa felt her shoulders slump. _Eeeh? Why did it have to be Satoshi? ... Wait... _Her focus abruptly turned to the girl with the long pink hair who was currently smiling brightly. _If she's going and he's going... then...!_ _IYAAAAAAHH!_

* * *

**-End of Chapter Ten-**

* * *

Why do I keep changing my pen name? It's because I am human desu!

Review? Onegai? :3


	11. Silly Risa

**'heRsheys says: **I am so ashamed of myself. I haven't updated this in months! . It's all thanks to my crush. He inspired me. :3

**Disclaimer: **I just Nao and the new guy over there. :P

* * *

**Publisher Lessons**

'heRsheys ChoColatier

"Something's bothering you."

Startled, Risa turned to the boy beside her. Classes were long over and, just like before when they started dating, Satoshi was walking her home.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to make a statement rather than ask a question."

Satoshi merely shrugged in response. Silence ensued between the two of them and he noticed that Risa was awfully quiet and was constantly staring into space.

Risa jerked a little when Satoshi grasped her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him and thought about the things she kept worrying about. Risa was sure this boy, who was walking her home, holding her hand and worrying for her, wouldn't do something stupid in those two days that he'll be away.

The brunette sighed, feeling a little silly. She stuck her tongue out at Satoshi playfully. "Nothing. Just thinking if I should make Riku something special to eat at dinner."

They continued to walk alongside each other. "You wouldn't. You love your sister too much."

Risa pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Nao Kouzuki stood by the gates of Azumano High. If a student would pass by her and take a look at her, he would think of her as a beautiful girl; calm features, great posture, looking so perfectly at ease even when she's just standing there.

Never will he know, though, that at that moment, said beautiful girl was mentally gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Nao lifted her wrist to check the time. How dare he? He was already 15 minutes late! She was about to leave when she heard rushed footsteps behind her. She turned and as soon as she saw who it was, she shouted.

"Kikuooo!"

The boy cringed at the shout of his name and slowed down his pace. "Gods, what is wrong with you, woman!?" he asked, exasperated.

"You're fifteen minutes late! Where have you been?"

"I was working on my article. What do you want?"

"I want you to help me with something." Nao said, smirking. Kikuo was the photo journalist in the group and was also going to Tokyo for the STE competetion.

Kikuo leaned his shoulder on the wall as he crossed his arms. "And what do I get from this?"

Baffled, Nao only stared at him. "You want something in return?" What does he possibly want in return? She then remembered one of her friends saying Kikuo had a crush on her.

Kikuo nodded.

The pinkette pursed her lips before saying, "Very well... A date, then."

That obviously caught the boy off-guard, 'cause it was his turn to look surprised. "A date?"

"Yes, a date. Just one date."

Kikuo grinned as a response. "Great!"

* * *

"Hey, man. Get your things on the bus already. We're going soon."

Satoshi nodded in response. For a moment, he took one last look at the main lobby of the school. Class is still going on, he thought with a shake of his head before hefting his baggage and getting on the bus.

* * *

Risa felt a nudge against her arm and she turned to see it was Ritsuko.

"Isn't Hiwatari-kun going right about now?"

"I know," Risa said with a bite of her lip. She turned her attention back to the teacher in front, hoping against hope that he would just dismiss the class.

"Any more questions?" Sensei asked.

"No, sensei," was Risa's abrupt reply along with the others' cries of 'No' and 'None at all'.

As soon as Sensei announced that class was dismissed, Risa got off her seat and ran out of the room. She headed off to the main lobby and hoped against hope, again, that the bus hadn't gone off yet. Engine roars were heard and Risa tried to run faster.

Out of breath, Risa stopped and leaned her hands on her knees. She watched as the Azumano High bus revved up, went off out of the gates and vanish before her sight.

Still trying to catch her breath, Risa looked at the empty road outside the gates. She felt so down and disappointed because she didn't get a chance to say goodbye. She scolded herself for being so silly again. It was only going to be two days. They could still text and communicate and stuff.

She turned and bumped against someone. She was slightly taken aback but the person caught her and held her by the elbows.

She was about to apologize but when she looked up she just stared.

Satoshi's glasses glinted against the light and cleared, revealing his piercing azure eyes to Risa. "Why so surprised, Risa?" he asked with a smirk.

"Whuh-" Risa stuttered, craninh her neck to check the gates then turning back to the boy in front of her. "But... The bus...! Where- What're you still doing here?"

Satoshi leaned back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm going with Kenji-sensei. He has his own car."

"Oh..."

The main lobby was empty except for just the two of them. For a moment they just stayed like that; standing in front of each other and saying nothing.

Satoshi lifted a hand to the side of Risa's face and fiddled with a lock of her hair. He watched, and liked, the way her cheeks turned pink. "Don't you still have classes to attend?"

Still a bit flustered since the boy wasn't letting up any time soon, Risa tried to busy herself by twidling her thumbs together. "Ah... Well, yes. But I thought that I should... Err..."

"Yeah?" he stopped playing with her hair.

Risa paused. "Nothing, nevermind."

"What? Missing me already?" Satoshi asked with a tilt of his head.

Risa blushed once again. "D-don't be conceited!" she retorted with a glare. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to say bye to you!" Dammit, that one just slipped off, she thought and averted her gaze from him.

She heard a small chuckle from Satoshi and she looked up only to find him leaning closer to her. Out of instinct she closed her eyes. She then felt something warm touch her forehead.

Kenji-sensei cleared his throat and watched in amusement as the two broke apart. "Missing each other already, children?"

Satoshi only stared at him indifferently while Risa blushed furiously.

"Ah, young love," Kenji-sensei said with a laugh. "We must get going now, Hiwatari."

"I have to go," Satoshi said with a gentle squeeze of Risa's hand. The brunette nodded in response, mouthing the word 'goodbye'.

* * *

Hope ya'll still there, guys! :3 Ciao!


	12. Nao's Plan

**'heRsheys says: **Ermhergherd... I finally updated this fic! I salute myself. This chapter is pretty short, though.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing desu!

* * *

**Publisher Lessons**

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

_XX/XX/XX, 9:52_

_From: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Recipient: Risa Harada_

_Subject: It's hot over here._

_Just letting you know we just arrived here at Tokyo_.

Risa brightened at the text message she received and quickly typed a reply.

_XX/XX/XX, 9:53_

_From: Risa Harada_

_Recipient: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Subject: Just goes to show you really are away from -insert- :(_

_Hope you had a nice trip. :3_

_What are you going to do now that you're there? :O The contests start immediately? O.o_

_XX/XX/XX, 9:55_

_From: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Recipient: Risa Harada_

_Subject: Such a drama queen._

_Unload our bags from the bus. Contests will start at 10:30. Mine will be later at 5:00 PM. _

_XX/XX/XX, 9:56_

_From: Risa Harada_

_Recipient: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Subject: H-hey! ._

_Thank you for being so literal, Mr. Captain Obvious! -_-_

_Good luck on your contest later, then! (^w^)/_

_XX/XX/XX, 9:57_

_From: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Recipient: Risa Harada_

_Subject: Your emoticons are hurting my eyes._

_Thanks._

_XX/XX/XX, 9:58_

_From: Risa Harada_

_Recipient: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Subject: Such a baby =P_

_You're very welcome! :_3

Satoshi inwarldy smiled. How typical it was to have that kind of conversation when Risa Harada's the one you were talking to. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and hefted his bag.

As Kenji-sensei lead them inside the hotel, Nao found this an opportunity to talk to the bluenette. She scrambled beside Satoshi and beamed, "Hi, Hiwatari-san!"

"Kozuki-san," he replied with a nod.

"Boy, it sure was a long trip, wasn't it?"

Nod.

"I hope we'll do great on this competition!"

"Hn."

"I'm sure you've practiced a lot for this one."

"Uh-huh."

Stopping dead on her tracks, Nao whimpered in defeat and watched the boy follow their sensei and the other students.

"I don't even know why you even bother Nao. That one's got a girlfriend already," pointed out Kikuo who suddenly popped beside her.

With gritted teeth, she shouted back, "I don't care! If husbands can be taken from their wives, then how much more with simply boyfriends from their girlfriends!" There she went, stomping off.

"Eh..." Kikuo was left dumbfounded.

Nao looked at her wristwatch and found it was quarter past five in the afternoon. Satoshi was most likely participating in the web-page design contest. They were supposed to spend two nights in Tokyo and come back to on sunday afternoon. From what she had heard, Satoshi planned to go back Saturday afternoon. She mentally gasped and realized that was tomorrow.

She bit on her nail, a habit she has yet to fix, and thought that the only time she can do her plan was tonight. So be it!

Satoshi lifted his glasses a little and rubbed the exhaustion off his eyes. Facing the computer for two hours straight was not good for the optical part of the body. Because he had slouched, too, he rolled his shoulders for relief.

"Here, Hiwatari-san."

Satoshi turned to the voice and saw Nao holding out a plate of food. "It's dinner." Because he felt hungry, he took the plate and said his thanks.

"Uhm..." Nao fidgeted.

"What is it, Kozuki-san?"

"After dinner... Can you go and meet me at the garden? You know where it is, right?"

Even though confused, Satoshi nodded. "Yeah, sure. Okay."

Nao smiled, bowed, and took off. The bluenette thought about what just happened then shrugged since he was so hungry and left to find a seat.

The pinkette sat and waited on the bench. She was surrounded by so many beautiful and exotic flowers, she thought it was so romantic. The dim light emitting from the post just beside the bench along with the glow of the moonlight was perfect. Keeping her composure, she continued to wait.

"Kozuki-san?"

Ah, finally. Her prince was here. She stood, turned, then hoped against hope that Satoshi Hiwatari was still as gentlemanly as ever. Nao purposely tripped on her own two feet.

He was actually quick. That was the first thing that Nao thought as soon as strong arms enveloped her waist. She had circled her own around her savior's neck, then.

Satoshi, the gentleman that he was, asked if the girl was all right and Nao nodded in response. Assured that the girl was fine, he immediately withdrew his arms from her waist and fixes his glasses. "Is there something you want to tell me, Nao-san?"

"Oh, actually, I just wanted to ask about that plant over there," Nao said absent-mindedly as she secretly stole a glance at her side. The glint just behind the bushes assured her that her plan was going perfectly fine. She smiled brightly at Satoshi and led him where said plant was.

As soon as the two were in considerable distance from him, Kikuo whistled, impressed.

The shot was perfect.

* * *

Ahah! Leave a review, dearies~ :3


End file.
